


Coffee, tea and other nice things

by Naarel



Series: Poem for a Guilty Sadist [6]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, I won't stop tho, The Grand Finale, it was a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: So this is the end. Monika will confess her feelings.It's harder than cutting Yuri, somehow.





	Coffee, tea and other nice things

**Author's Note:**

> hope you will like it, ahaha~

Monika smiled to herself, fixing her bow and checking if her clothes aren't dirty or something like that. It was understandable that she wanted to look the best. It was Friday, and she was about to leave her home to finally confess to Yuri. They were about to meet in Monika's favourite cafe, so it will be a familiar territory, but still, her heart was pounding dangerously hard.

"Huh, sis? Is everything okay?" Monika's twin brother, Mathias, asked. They were looking similar, with their incredibly green eyes and freckles, but they also had a similar fashion sense. It explained why Mathias was wearing a white bowtie now.

"I'm just... a little bit stressed. That's all."

"Why?" he asked, raising his eyebrows, eyes lit up with amusement sparks. Should she really tell him? He usually just made fun of her.

"If you were about to meet someone... and you were about to say how much you love them... wouldn't you be stressed?"

Mathias tried to say something clever or funny, but seeing how his sister shivers a little, he decided not to do so.

"Boy or girl?" he just asked. Monika blinked. She never told him that she's bisexual. How did he know?

"Girl."

"Oh, yeah, I thought so. I think you two will be okay. To be honest, you're a dream of every single person in this goddamn school, why would she have a reason to reject you, miss president?" he laughed, patting Monika on her shoulder. He didn't notice his sister's blush after two last words, but it didn't really matter. "Go and make her heart all oki-doki-doki."

Monika smiled to him, feeling as her anxiety levels go a little bit lower. Yeah. Why would Yuri reject her? It wouldn't make any sense at all if she did so. It's time to go. Time to be a hecking non-physical lover.

 

***

 

Aromas of Monika's flat white and Yuri's Iron Goddess of Mercy were mixing, making the air incredibly weird... in some way.

"Do you know the story behind this tea?" Yuri asked quietly, cup in her hands.

"No. You can tell me if you want. Name's... intriguing, at least."

Yuri smiled, then sipped a little bit of her tea. "It was a gift for a humble and pious man from a goddess of mercy. Legends say that only people filled with incredible respect can enjoy the taste of this drink."

"Do you enjoy it?"

Yuri's smile became wider, but she managed to hide it behind her cup. Left without an answer, Monika laughed nervously. Her hands were sweaty so she barely touched her cup, worried about accidentally letting go of it. God, Monika, just go ahead and tell her. Just like this random blonde girl and your brother said. It can't be this bad, can it?

"Yuri, I... wanted to say..."

Yuri lifted her gaze from her teacup, curiosity sparks in her eyes. It only made Monika more stressed out than she should be.

"I always am listening. You know, I'm... always listening to what you say."

This damned shiver. Monika could swear everyone in the cafe felt it.

"Uh, yeah. I know. You are... listening. So, I'm trying to say..." Yuri's eyes. They made Monika stop. This little spark of curiosity only made them even more beautiful, lightening this purple abyss a little bit. Nearly flawless skin, with only one small scar on her chin - a memory from childhood. Amazingly long silk-like hair. The light here was highlighting every single thing about Yuri's appearance, including her...

"M-Monika? Are you okay?" Yuri asked.

"WHY OF COURSE I AM!" Monika shouted. Two waiters looked at her with disgusted expressions, but she didn't notice that.

"So... you wanted to t-tell me something?" Yuri's expression was intense, although it wasn't clear what kind of expression it was.

"Uh... yeah! You know, after our last... session... I thought that..."

"O-oh, I'm sorry about that! I definitely should not ask you about that while we were at school... but this situation made me feel..." Yuri blushed, whispering rest of the words to herself.

"It's not your fault! I mean, it is, but not your fault, it's just..." Monika paused. She didn't want to talk about that! She could nearly hear Mathias' laugh right now. Get yourself together Monika, go conquer her heart!

But something just made her all shakey. She couldn't say anything, not a single word. All of her words just left her, like they were Sayori and she was a random coin that should be put into the vending machine to get some food. That was an incredibly long metaphor, but it was the only one that really made sense in this kind of situation.

"Monika. You do not have to be afraid. Just tell me."

Why did it all make her so emotional? It shouldn't. They already were all flirty and they nearly had sex once, fuck, this knife thing was sexual for sure, so why the hell is she so nervous now? Monika felt tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. God, please, not now. Not now.

"M-Monika... don't cry. Please. Don't cry. It is alright." Yuri put her hand on Monika's cheek, trying to wipe her tears. "Let me say it, then. Can I do it, Miss President?" she whispered.

Monika nodded. Yuri took a deep breath. It was obvious that she's shaking and afraid, but if Monika didn't want to say that...

"Miss President. I wanted to s-say..." Yuri closed her eyes and sighed. "I am deeply in love with you. I understand that our pact was not including things like romance, but I fell for you. Every single mark you left on me, every single kiss, touch, word... it is like a blessing. Every day I thank gods for bringing you to my life. I really do love you. And..."

Suddenly, Yuri's expression changed, like something inside of her broke.

Then she realised that Monika's got a smile on her face and her tears are the tears of joy.

They were more than knifeplay, more than edges, bandages, and blood. They were human beings with hearts, beating for each other. They were just girls madly in love.

"I've written a song for you" Monika whispered.

"And I have written a poem" Yuri smiled brightly, wiping the last tear from Monika's freckled face.

 

It was their happy ending. Let's just hope afterstory will be as happy as the ending was.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won't end this series now, there's still some things I can make with it. And don't forget about the bad ending. It will happen.


End file.
